


SAY WHAT YOU MEAN, TELL ME I'M RIGHT

by jean_huh_kirschnickerdoodle



Series: WHAT COULD HAVE BEEN [2]
Category: Sword Art Online
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Boys In Love, Cowgirl Position, Developing Relationship, M/M, does this count as powerbottom kirito?, semiestablished relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-08
Updated: 2015-08-08
Packaged: 2018-04-13 08:08:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4514406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jean_huh_kirschnickerdoodle/pseuds/jean_huh_kirschnickerdoodle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After an awkward confession from Lis, Kline and Kirito spend the night together, reaffirming their feelings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	SAY WHAT YOU MEAN, TELL ME I'M RIGHT

**Author's Note:**

> you didn't know there was going to be a part two did ya  
>   
>  ~~ahaha neither did i~~

“Okay, it’s time for me to pay up. So how much?” Kirito sheathed his new sword, the crystallite glinting the lightest of sea-blues even in the warm light from the forge.

“I…don’t really need any money.” Lisbeth’s voice was quiet, eyes on her fingers as she twiddled them in front of her. Kirito watched her, brow quirked in confusion. She clenched her hands together, fingers squeezing. “Instead…I’d like to be your exclusive blacksmith.”

“Uh…what does that mean?” He could only stare at her dumbly, not sure where the spitfire from before had gone. Why was she being so weird?

“I mean—any time you get back from the field come by and let me do maintenance on your gear. Everyday—” Lis lifted her eyes, firmly placing them on Kirito, a light pink flushing under her freckled cheeks. “From now…until the end.”

Kirito’s eyes widened, brows lifting just so as his cheeks flushed with the realization of what her words meant dawning on him. “Lis, I—” He averted his eyes. How was he supposed to explain this to her?

“Kirito, I just,” Her fingers reached out toward him, words stuck in her throat.

He didn’t want to have to do this…

“Lis!” Kirito noticed the way the smith pulled her hand back before both of them turned to see Asuna leap down from the stairs. “I was so worried!”

Kirito watched, following the mass of red hair as ‘lightning flash’ jumped on Lisbeth, wrapping her arms tightly around her neck. He didn’t get a chance to speak before he heard a crash and the thud, thud, thud of footsteps.

“Kirito! Is Kirito—” He turned to the voice, familiar but yet not. He had never heard him so…panicked maybe? Brown eyes landed on him and he didn’t miss the way they lit up. Kline followed Asuna over the rail, taking a few landing steps toward Kirito before mirroring her actions and pulling the shorter man into a hug.

“Kline—what are you—”

“She—” Kline’s voice was a little uneven, cut off by the woman herself.

“Your icon disappeared,” The words spilled out from her lips into Lisbeth’s shoulder, frantic. “I couldn’t track you on the map and you guys wouldn’t respond to my messages!”

_Oh…so that’s it._

Kirito relaxed a little, pulling out of his arms. He could feel Lisbeth’s eyes on him, Kline’s eyes on him. He pursed his lips, turning his eyes away and trying to ignore the fact that his cheeks were definitely flushed.

“I ran into her while she was looking for you guys—literally.” Kline ran his fingers over the back of his head, shifting on his feet as if he wanted to move closer, to hold Kirito again. “When I saw how frantic she was, I just sorta tagged along.”

“Sorry, we were kind of stuck in a dungeon.” He looked up at Kline apologetically, forgetting about the two girls in the room.

The tall man grinned, taking a step forward. His eyes were soft in his smile. “You got caught in a dungeon that took you off the map? Geez, man, that’s just like you.” Kline’s hand lifted slowly, moving toward Kirito’s face and stopping just short—pulling back when Lisbeth spoke up.

“I’m sorta confused…you guys know each other?”

Asuna finally pulled back from Lisbeth, moving to stand beside the two men. “Oh, yeah, we’re on the assault team together.” She nodded her head at Kirito.

That wasn’t enough, it seemed, Lisbeth turning to Kirito and Kline and waiting for further explanation.

“Oh, uh, yeah this is Kline. We’re um—” Kirito looked up at Kline, who had that stupid grin on his face again, hand scratching the back of his head. His expression flattened as he let out an unamused breath. “We’re friends.” He crossed his arms over his chest and turned away from the ginger.

“Friends…?” Lis pressed her lips together, and Kirito could feel her studying him.

“Uh-huh. We met the first day of sao.” Kirito’s breath puffed from his lips with an _oof_ as Kline threw his arm around his shoulder, leaning heavily on him.

“He’s been trying to get rid of me ever since.” Kline’s voice was the same as ever; how did someone even stay that easygoing in this world?

Kirito hoped his ears weren’t turning red, body enjoying the warmth of Kline against him, close enough he could smell him over the forge. “And failing miserably.”

“Aw come on, don’t be like that, Kirito.” Kline squeezed his arm a little tighter around his shoulders.

“Oh.” Lisbeth’s voice was small, the syllable leaving her voice almost drowned by the background roar of the forge.

“Why is she acting like that? I swear if you did something weird to her—”

“Hey—I didn’t _do_ anything!” Kirito stepped toward Asuna, Kline’s arm falling from his shoulders. Just what was she accusing him of, anyway?

“Then why’d you hesitate?”

Kirito’s eyes narrowed as she put her hands on her hips, looking down her nose at him.

Seriously what exactly was she accusing him of?

“Hey can you have a little compassion here? I almost died, you know!” The fact that it was because they opted to ride the dragon was a little detail he left out.

“Wait, you almost died!?” Kline grabbed his shoulder and stepped closer to them, forcing him to look at him.

“Oh—uh yeah, kinda.” Kirito couldn’t help feel bad, he hadn’t meant to say it. To worry him.

“If this guy said anything rude, you’d tell me, right? Lis..?”

Kirito turned when Asuna spoke, a silence falling over them. His heart twisted as he saw Lisbeth, hands clenched together and head hanging, bangs hiding her eyes. And then she was smiling. But he knew fake smiles, and that was as fake as they get.

“You want to talk about weird? First thing this jerk does is shatter my best sword!” She laughed, the sound pooling over Kirito and pulling his tension to the front. And then she was up the steps and leaving the shop. “Hold down the fort for me, I’ve got to get some things!”

_’I’m falling in love with you!’_

Something in him churned, sinking deep in his gut as he realized what she had said before. The wind had roared in his ears and burned his eyes, he couldn’t hear and was certain he hadn’t read her lips right. But now…

_Shit._

Kirito’s feet moved on their own, lips not giving an explanation as he bolted up the stairs.

“Kirito, wait!”

A warm hand on his wrist stopped him as he neared the top of the steps. He paused, the warmth pricking at his skin in the most perfect way. But he didn’t have time for that. He turned and looked down into Kline’s eyes, forge’s flaming pulling out the amber in them.

“I need to go.” There was a moment of silence, Kline studying him. He could taste the words that the redhead swallowed down, fingers gently squeezing his wrist as he nodded and released him.

“Okay. I’ll be here.”

Kirito had run the streets looking for her, asking around about her. Everyone knew Lisbeth, she was a local expert blacksmith. Of course everyone knew her. But no one knew a thing about where she had gone. How hard could it be to find a girl with fucking pink hair?

He bit into his lip as he climbed the stairs to the top of the bell tower. He had to find her. Had to apologize. Had to…do something.

He had seen it in her eyes, the way she was breaking inside. It burned, twisting into his heart and carving it from the inside out. His mind flitted only for a moment to the worst, remembering Keita. He shook his head, rattling away the thought. Lis wouldn’t do that. She was too headstrong to do that. But still…he had to make it right.

Eventually, he spotted her walking toward a small bridge. Without hesitation, he bolted back down the tower and toward her. He had gotten turned around in a town he didn’t really know, but with his speed skill it didn’t take long to get to the bridge.

He walked slowly over the bridge, feet tapping over the hard surface. She had just been here but— _sniffle_ —

_Ah…_

“Lisbeth…”

She let out a sigh, standing from behind the bridge. Tears shimmered on her cheeks, and she swallowed them down as she wiped her hand over her face with a shaky breath. “A couple more minutes and I’d have been back to my cheerful self.”

“Lis, I…” His brows furrowed, teeth sinking into the inside of his bottom lip. How was he supposed to say this without hurting her?

“Sorry…I guess it’s just all the excitement.” Her voice wavered as she crouched down by the water, hands covering face as her breath hitched, throat tight with tears she fought down. “Just forget everything I said, okay?”

Kirito pressed his lips together, fingers clenching onto the cold stone of the bridge’s wall. He didn’t like her feeling like this, didn’t like that he had made her feel like this. He cared about her and this? Seeing her suffer like this? Crying because of him?

Well, it sort of made him want to cry, too.

“Lis…I just wanted to thank you.” His voice was quiet, hesitant. He felt her turn to him but couldn’t look at her. “See…I guess I always thought dying was better than surviving…living day after day…with the guilt.”

_Sachi._

He swallowed hard, eyes closing tight for a moment before he turned to Lisbeth, a soft smile tugging at his lips. “But when we got stuck in that hole? I was really happy we were alive. I realized that our lives here are real and have meaning. I guess…I guess that’s what I’ve been looking for, y’know? Thank you for helping me see that, Lis.”

“I know what you mean.” Her voice was soft, but the sadness seemed to be fading from it. “I’ve always been searching for something real. For me…your warmth,” She clenched her hands together again, and he wondered if she was remembering his hand in hers. “That was real.”

Kirito watched as she lifted her eyes to him again, smiling. It seemed genuine this time, still touched with sadness, but real.

“Do me a favor? Tell Kline what you just told me.”

“Ah—” He could feel his cheeks heating up again, instinct to deny it but somehow…he couldn’t, maybe didn’t even want to. The embarrassment died down as she turned away from him, hiding her sadness. “Lis…”

“The getting over it part is going to take a little time. But,” She let out a little laugh, mirthless as she looked over her shoulder at him, tears in her eyes. “Honestly, I never stood a chance did I?”

There was a smirk on her lips that said her words meant more than what she said.

“Ah—yeah I’m,” He averted his eyes, embarrassed. “Sorry.”

Lisbeth let out a little laugh, shaking her head and wiping the last of her tears away. “Not like that’s something you can help. Come on,” She grabbed his hand, slipping hers into it. “Let’s go back.”

Kirito smiled, nodding softly. They walked in mostly silence, Lis prodding here and there with questions about Kline—most of which he danced around. The sun had finished setting by time they made it back to her smithy.

And there, standing on the stoop, was the samurai warrior that had been the subject of their conversation.

“Kline…”

Brown eyes lifted, an awkward smile pulling at his lips as he tried to contain his happiness at Kirito’s return. “You’re back.”

Kirito nodded, attention turning to Lisbeth as she pulled her hand from his.

“Ah, I’ll just leave you two be. Is Asuna still inside?”

Kline nodded, stepping aside so she could pass him. “Yeah.”

“Thanks for watching the shop.” She smiled again, giving a little wave to Kirito before closing the door behind her.

“So, uh,” Kline took the few steps down to stand beside Kirito. “Everything okay?”

Kirito nodded slowly, looking away and toward the door. “Yeah, I think she’ll be all right.”

“And what about you?”

Quirking an eyebrow, gray eyes looked up at Kline. “What, me? I’m fine. What are you talking about?”

“You—” He swallowed hard and it was his turn to look away from Kirito. “Did you really almost die?”

_Oh._

“That…yeah…I’m fine, I’m sorry.”

There was a rush of air as arms wrapped around him, squeezing him tight to his chest. It was somehow nostalgic, and Kline’s scent and warmth enveloped him. He slowly lifted his arms around the other’s back, letting out another apology muffled into his red garb.

“I…I didn’t just tag along, you know.” Kirito could hear him swallow, throat tight on his words. “Asuna told me Lis and your icons were missing and I…I thought…” Kline’s arms tightened around him.

“Kline…” Kirito tugged on the back of his shirt, pulling back enough to look up at him. Kline’s hands dropped from his shoulders, moving to gently graze his fingers, barely linking the tips. Gray eyes flitted between brown before slowly closing, the raven lifting onto his toes and brushing their lips together. He pressed forward, letting the kiss linger and the warmth fill him.

“Kline, I’m sorry.”

“Kirito…” His voice was soft, arm moving around Kirito and keeping their faces closes. The shorter tilted his head just so, lips whispering against the other’s until Kline met his, capturing them with his own.

He let out a heavy, relieved sigh, almost melting into the warmth of the kiss. The warmth of Kline. He let himself be wrapped in it, the pleasant tingle spreading through his lips and down his spine. Slowly, so slowly, so reluctantly, he pulled back and their lips parted.

“Kline, um…” He moved his hand to Kline’s chest, fingers awkwardly twiddling with one of the knots on his breastplate. He hesitated, taking in a heady breath as warm lips pressed to his knuckles, fingertips, palm. “Do you um…” Kirito turned his face away, cheeks heating up. “Maybe want to come back to my place. Or something.”

Kline hesitated, and it left Kirito’s breath caught in his lungs and his heart pounding in his ears as he refused to look up and see those slightly widened eyes.

“Kirito…” A warm hand cupped Kirito’s cheek, lifting his face just enough to catch his lips in a kiss again, nodding against his forehead. “Yeah.”

* * *

 “So you finally got a house?”

Kirito watched as Kline plopped onto the edge of the bed. It wasn’t so much a house as a one room, open floor apartment. It didn’t even have a living area, the bed serving as both seating and sleeping needs. It was more just so he didn’t have to stay at an inn anymore, but wasn’t much of an upgrade.

“Ah, yeah, I guess.” He shrugged, swiping through his menu to take off his outer equipment. “Figured it might be nice to have somewhere…in case…”

_In case you wanted to come by and have a repeat of last time._

He tried to stifle down his blush, turning back to see Kline trying to hide his own red cheeks as he swiped through his menu’s interface to remove his own armor. “It’s…nice.”

Kirito let out a little snort, almost sauntering toward Kline. “I know what it is, Kline.” He shuffled his feet, moving them to each side of one of the redhead’s thigh. “You don’t have to do that.”

He smiled softly, slowly pressing a knee to each side of Kline’s hips, slowly settling onto his thighs. Tentative hands slowly moved to his hips and up over his lower back. Brown eyes locked onto his, darting between them and drifting over his lips before returning to his gaze.

“Is this…” Kirito swallowed, a shaky breath slipping from his lips to be swallowed by the silence of his room. “Is this okay?”

Kline smiled softly as he shifted a hand up to cup his neck, thumb brushing over Kirito’s jaw line. “Yeah.”

The gap closed between them, lips pressing into each other. It was slow but needy; silky, pink flesh working together, smacking with contact and wetness. Kirito’s fingers slipped over Kline’s neck and into his hair. He smiled into the kiss, brushing his tongue over the redhead’s lips, slipping it between them when they parted with a stuttering breath.

Slender fingers gripped and twisted into red locks as he felt his lips vibrate, Kline humming appreciatively against them. His lips tingled, heat prickling over his skin and drifting to his core. With every brush of the other’s lips, it only worsened.

In the very best possible way.

Strong fingers moved over his back, his body arching into the contact and muscles quivering as Kline slipped under his shirt. His hands were hot, so fucking hot, against his skin. It burned and left him shivering, fingers digging into him and making him want more. Feel them more, feel them learning the curvature of every part of his body. Feel them inside him, claiming him, leaving him a panting, exhausted mess.

_No._

He shook the thought off, letting out the smallest of moans and relishing the way Kline’s tongue lapped it away, swallowing it down and sealing his lips with its presence.

_Not this time._

Kirito shifted his hips, lifting his ass to brush against Kline’s fingers only to pull away and press forward into his hips, lowering his weight against them. The older man’s lips parted, a stuttering gasp as he gripped into his back and pulled him harder against him. The raven smiled, tilting his head as he captured his lips again, tongue delving deep into his mouth and fingers twisting into his hair, pulling their bodies as close as they could possibly get.

_This time I’ll take care of you._

“Kiri…” His words died, devoured by Kirito’s lips against his, letting out a low groan as he pressed their bulges together again. Strong hands slipped to his sides, slowly pushing his shirt up to his chest. The raven didn’t hesitate, breaking the kiss and lifting his arms above his head for Kline to remove the shirt before tossing it to the side.

Kirito’s breath puffed out as lips latched onto his neck. Warm, wet kisses peppered the tender skin, Kline’s face buried in the crook. His hand pressed to the smaller man’s back, holding him close and working his tongue over his pounding flesh, his other hand moving to brush his thumb against a sensitive nipple.

“Ha—aah—” Kirito’s breath staggered out, strained in his throat as his head lolled forward and his body arched on its own, seeking Kline’s touch.

He thought he saw Kline smile, eclipse eyes looking up at him from under his red bandana. The mass of red dipped, and Kirito shuddered, letting out a soft, strained moan as pleasure jolted from him. Wet, hot lips pressed to his chest, tongue rolling over his nipple before the ginger covered it with his lips, suckling on it until it reddened, teeth tugging on it gently.

“Fuck, that—” His fingers twisted into Kline’s hair, holding him against his chest, body shivering as he sucked on the other nipple, tongue flicking over the pert flesh, sending jolts of heat straight to his cock.

Kirito lifted his hips, body still arched and held fast to Kline’s lips, as a hand glided down his back, kneading his ass and eliciting a low moan. Following the seam of his pants, he shivered as a finger pressed against him, rubbing roughly through the cotton, his entrance pulsing in response.

“Kline, I—” He pulled Kline’s head back, almost shivering at the blown eyes staring up at him from under heavy lids, mouth shiny with saliva. “Shit, I want—”

He didn’t bother finishing, pulling Kline by the hair and crashing their mouths together. He pushed his tongue in, twisting and rolling against the other’s. He gasped against his lips, ass lifting and pushing back against the fingers that ran along his seam.

“Fu—” He nipped at Kline’s lip, hard enough to make him pull back. “Take off your clothes.” His hand covered the one on his ass, holding it against him and rubbing back against it, a strangled moan pushing out as he attacked the redhead’s neck. His other hand slipped down between them, palming Kline through his clothes.

“Ah—fuck—how am—”

“Menu.” Kirito didn’t much give a damn; he wanted expediency not pomp and circumstance.

There was only a moment of hesitation before he heard the familiar sounds of the menu, eyes closed and mouth focused on the shell of Kline’s ear. He reveled in the way his neck stretched, hand squeezing his ass harder.

“Don’t forget—ah—” He couldn’t finish his sentence, Kline squeezing his ass extra hard.

“Already got it.”

There was suddenly extra warmth against him, the barrier between them gone—at least other than his own pants. He looked at Kline from under his heavy bangs, eyes narrowed. He was hard and hot against his hand, and he didn’t hesitate to wrap his fingers around his cock, slowly tugging. Eclipsed eyes stayed locked on his, breath shuddering against his lips.

“Kiri—Kirito~” Kline nearly whined his name, both hands on his ass now, holding him down against him.

“Scoot back.” He kissed Kline softly before releasing him, lifting just off his thighs. When he received a confused, almost pouty look, he smiled and gestured with his hand. Reluctantly, the ginger did as asked.

“Kirito?”

He only smiled, quickly using his menu to get rid of his pants. Perks of Aincrad. He moved back to Kline, pressing a knee beside his hip, the other slipping between his thighs. The strong muscle was warm pressing between his legs, and he shivered as he shifted, rubbing against the surface.

Kirito pulled him into a hard kiss, bruising their lips as he sucked in his breath, inhaling sharply and letting their mingling scents fill his head, leaving him breathless and dazed like a drug. He pressed his palms against Kline’s chest, gently but firmly easing him back until his head pressed into the pillow—covered in the raven’s own scent.

“Um, Kirito?” Kline’s brows pulled together uncertainly, lips twisting as he looked up at Kirito.

The younger man didn’t say anything, simply tilting his head and smiling down at him, a crooked devious smile. He curled his body over Kline’s, lips moving to his collarbone. Sucking and nipping on the surface, he traced his tongue over the crook of his neck. He sucked the flesh between his teeth, remembering the mark he’d left last time, and humming with approval as the redhead pushed his thigh against him.

Rutting back against Kline, he moved down his chest, peppering it with little pink and purple kiss marks.

_Mine._

He stopped only long enough to bite down around one of his nipples, tongue twirling the sensitive nub. His lashes closed heavily over his eyes as Kline let out a shaky cry, fingers gripping his sides and body shuddering beneath him.

And then he was moving again, pressing kisses over Kline’s sculpted torso, abs quivering under his lips. His gray eyes lifted, glancing through heavy bangs as he pulled his tongue along the ‘v’ of the redhead’s hips. He shivered, hips lifting into the warm, wet contact. Fingers ghosted over his hips with anticipation.

“Kirito, wait.” Kline breathed out. Strong fingers lifted to Kirito’s cheek, brushing over them softly. “Just because of what I did last time…” He searched stormcloud eyes, “You don’t have to do that.”

A small smile tugged at Kirito’s lips and he sat up, looking down at Kline—naked and stretched out in _his_ bed. “I’m doing this only because it’s what I _want_ to do.” His tongue slipped over his lips as he dipped down, fingers settling into a thatch of red hair and eyes glancing up at the other. “Now, let me treat you.”

He thought he heard Kline swallow, but had already turned his attention elsewhere. His hands trembled with anticipation, fingers gently gripping the base of his shaft. He licked his lips again and then slowly pressed them against the head of his cock.

A sharp, shallow breath was rewarded him, entreating him to continue. And he did, slowly parting his lips and slipping them tightly over the head. He twirled his tongue around the tip, pressing under the rim and over the slit. Precum beaded and dripped down the tip, running against his tongue. It was bitter, taste lingering over the surface of his mouth.

He hummed as he slowly sucked the cock as far into his throat as he could, fingers wrapped around what wouldn’t fit. He swallowed around him, watching carefully as Kline’s brows furrowed and his eyes narrowed, never moving from him.

Strong fingers slipped into his hair, and Kline’s head lolled back as Kirito slowly began to move, hollowing his cheeks as he pulled his head back. He slowly pumped the base of the shaft, feeling precum drip over his tongue and down his throat, as he sucked him into the back of his mouth.

Kirito pulled his mouth from his cock, saliva and precum dripping down his chin. He tilted his head, pressing his lips to the side of his dick, tongue slipping over the soft, smooth surface. His eyes drifted over the bed, searching.

_There._

He reached over Kline’s thigh, grabbing the small bottle of all-purpose lube. Messily, he poured it into his palm and massaged it over his hand. Fingers tightened in his hair only for a second, pulling him to attention.

“Kirito you—”

“I said I was going to treat you.” He was a little amazed at how even his own voice was.

He shifted, lifting his ass and putting most of his weight on his forearm, resting on Kline’s hip. He reached behind him, suddenly nervous. It wasn’t like he’d ever done this before. Taking a slow, steeling breath, he slowly pushed a finger into himself.

“—ah—” He couldn’t help holding his breath, brows furrowed and eyes snapping shut. He felt a warm hand on his arm, rubbing slowly, and remembered what Kline had said when he’d done this.

Slowly, he released his breath.

“Kirito…”

“I’m fine.” He looked up at Kline, a soft smile on his lips.

Dipping his head back down, he licked up the full length of Kline’s cock. He felt—and heard—him shiver in response. It made Kirito swell with pride. And arousal, if the throbbing around his finger was any indication.

Slowly, he began to move his fingers inside his ass. He couldn’t help the way his mouth set pace with his hands, lips brushing over the shaft and down to his balls. Kirito pressed along his inner walls, rushing to push a second finger in. It was too soon, a twinge of pain forcing his eyes closed.

But he didn’t stop, moving his fingers slowly, so slowly, as his lips brushed over Kline’s balls. He ran his tongue along the center, pushing them apart and mirroring the action with his fingers—scissoring them slowly to open himself up.  Carefully, he sucked one side of the tight sac between his lips, fingers slowly stroking his shaft.

He couldn’t help but moan against him, a wave of pleasure passing through him as he fully relaxed, walls pulsing around his finger. Kline hissed in response, and Kirito smiled, moving to wrap his lips around his cock again.

He slowly took it into his mouth, hollowing his cheeks and letting the saliva drip from his lips and down his cock. He moaned again, adding a third finger and twisting them the best he could. He couldn’t crook them the same way Kline had, but if he twisted them just right—

“Mn—nh—!” His hips shuddered and bucked, lips vibrating with a moan around Kline’s shaft. His own neglected cock leaked, tip pressing against the ginger’s thigh, only forcing another deep-chested moan from his lips, muffled by his mouthful.

“Kiri—ah—Kirito stop—” Kline’s fingers gripped into his hair, pulling him forcefully from his cock. Kirito looked up at him through heavy lidded eyes, pupils blown and leaving his eyes nearly black. There were heavy strands of saliva and precum dripping from his lips to the older man’s cock, his cheeks flushed red and his breath coming out in heavy pants. “Fuck Kirito how can you be so damn sexy…”

“Why did you stop me?” He breathed out, pulling his fingers from his ass and wiping his mouth sloppily with the back of his hand.

Kline looked to the side, already flushed cheeks growing just a bit pinker. “Because I was going to come.”

Kirito smirked, moving to straddle him and trying to ignore the way he felt—squishy and swollen and needy—and settled in a way that pressed their dicks together. He leaned close, nipping at Kline’s scruffy chin, then his lips.

“Isn’t that the point?”

Kline closed the gap, kissing him and sucking on his lips. “Dumbass.” Another kiss. “I want to come with you.”

Kirito’s breath hitched, looking at him with surprise. Then he crashed his lips into Kline’s with a muffled hum, tongue slipping into his mouth and fingers gripping at his neck and into hair. The redhead responded in kind, humming with surprise and then breathing out hard around the shorter man’s lips, tracing his tongue with his own.

Strong hands—hands that he found he loved on him—washed over his body, running down his back and over his thighs and settling on his ass. They kneaded his cheeks, spreading him apart and reaching around to slip two fingers into him. Kirito breathed heavy against his lips, rutting back against him and letting out a broken mewl as he easily crooked his fingers to press against that spot. Kline’s other hand spread over his cheeks, pulling him forward and lifting his hips.

“Wait—” Kirito sat up abruptly, chest heaving as he looked down at Kline—brown eyes full of confusion. “I said I was going to treat you.”

Kline’s fingers slipped from inside him, pulling a shiver with them. Slowly, he lifted his hips. He took only a moment to haphazardly drizzle lube over the taller man’s erection before turning back to him. Reaching behind him, Kirito wrapped his fingers gingerly around his cock and pressed tip against his entrance. Letting out a slow breath, he lowered himself onto it.

There was a breath of resistance before the muscle relaxed and opened around Kline’s cock. A shaky, strained moan pushed from them both. Warm hands brushed over his thighs, rubbing them soothingly. Kirito’s lips parted, stuttered with silent pleasure as he slowly took him all the way in, stopping only when he felt his cheeks press to the hips beneath him.

Neither moved, chests heaving as they stared at each other, pupils blown and hands trembling with anticipation. Something passed between them, no words or motions needed. Hands splayed against his chest, Kirito slowly lifted his hips. He couldn’t help the gasp, Kline’s cock pushing against his inner walls at an unfamiliar angle—pleasure prickling through him.

“Fucking—Kirito—” Strong hands moved over his thighs, gripping onto his hips as brown, lust-hazy eyes devoured his body. His breath was puffing out in hard, hot pants, fingers squeezing his hips as he lifted his own to meet Kirito. “You’re—amazing—”

_Again._

His body arched, weight shifting forward as his spine curved and he lifted his hips. He could feel Kline’s cock slipping through him, pulling on his inner walls and stretching his entrance, almost, almost, and then he pushed back, taking him all the way in, letting him fill his insides and making an unsteady moan push from his trembling lips.

“Shit Kirito—I won’t—nnh—last—” Fingers gripping onto Kirito’s hips, holding tight enough that surely they’d leave prints behind, Kline snapped his hips up, pushing into him.

“Ah—hah—” Gray eyes snapped open, lips trembling as an almost painful jolt of pleasure pooled into his core, Kline pushing against that spot that left him shaky and weak and felt so _so_ good. “That’s—”

Kline held fast to his hips; it was just enough that Kirito could still move, but kept him in place so every thrust left his body tingling, core tightening and burning.

“Fuck, Kline, there—that’s—” He breathed out, fingers digging into Kline’s chest. Slowly they slipped over his arms, clawing into his biceps, his forearms, holding onto them like an anchor as he rolled his hips—rutting back against his cock and making sure to take him all the way in.

Every pass left him jolting with pleasure, tighter, tighter, tighter, just a little more and he’d snap. His cock bounced between them, dripping onto Kline’s chest.

“Hah—Kirito—you’re so—” Kirito let out a broken mewl, eyes glazed over as Kline’s hips snapped forward and pushed into him. He could feel his walls pulse and tremble, vibrating around his cock and sucking him in. “Amazing—”

_Again._

Kirito bit his lip, watching Kline’s face as his tongue slipped over his lips and the pink flesh pulled back enough that white canines peeked through, brows furrowing over narrowed eyes.

“You’re amazing.” Kline’s voice was barely more than a breath, hands gripping tightly into him.

_Again. Again. Again._

“—ah—Kirito—I’m—”

Kirito smiled to himself as he watched him, watched his lips part and his throat tighten, felt his fingers dig into his hips and his cock swell inside him. Holding tightly to his arms, he lifted his hips, snapping them down quickly. He clenched around his cock, moving his hips at as fast a pace as he could manage.

“Don’t—fuck—Kirito—ama—ah—Kiri—” His words broke into strangled moan, raspy as they pushed from his lips.

He slowed his hips, not stopping, as he rode him through his orgasm, reveling in the way he came undone, the way he swelled and pushed into him, the way he couldn’t manage to get out intelligible words as a slick heat filled Kirito from the inside, dripping down over Kline’s cock.

“Kirito, you…” Kline slowly released his hips, a trembling hand moving to wrap around his cock.

“—Haah—almost—”

Kline moved his face closer to Kirito’s, not quite sitting up, watching him closely.

“Amazing, Kirito.” His voice was soft, hoarse and spent as he slowly squeezed Kirito’s cock, brushing over the slit with each pass, precum sticky on his palm.

_Again._

“You’re so fucking amazing.”

“Mn—ah—” Kirito gasped, voice hitched in his throat and rising an octave as his voice tightened and his back curved. “There—Kline—ah—Kli—ne~” His hips trembled and jolted, rutting back erratically as all the tension in his body snapped, release flooding his body as his cock pulsed, cum splurting over Kline’s chest and fingers.

With no warning, he collapsed against the taller man’s chest, cum sticky between them. He didn’t care; it would degrade and disappear soon enough.

His body heaved, small aftershocks jolting through him as he tried to regain his breath, listening to Kline’s heart pound in his ear. His fingers shook against the chest below him, Kirito making no effort to move. And having no intention to do so.

Through his haze, he felt warm hands gently grip his ass, lifting his hips just enough for Kline to pull out. The redhead shifted Kirito’s weight, letting him slide down to settle at his side. Leg still draped over his hip, the raven nuzzled into the crook of his shoulder.

A strong arm wrapped around his back, holding him close, fingers settling against the top of his ass. He felt the soft brushing of a cloth over the parts of his chest Kline could reach, wiping his mess from them. And then slowly a hand moved over his thigh, gently rubbing over the surface.

Kirito hummed softly, approving.

“You know…you can come by more often. I mean…if you want.” Kirito pursed his lips, not looking up at Kline.

“Kirito?”

He didn’t move to look at him, feeling his cheeks flush. Of course _this_ was the embarrassing part?

“It’s just…I…” He swallowed down the lump in his throat. “I like you…a lot.”

A smile stretched over Kline’s face as he leaned in to gently capture Kirito’s lips. “Me, too, Kirito. I like you, too.” He kissed him again softly, before nuzzling into the mess of black hair, a shit-eating grin pulling at his lips. “A lot.”

**Author's Note:**

> okay honestly i didn't want to do this whole "au where everything is the same except kirito doesnt bang some chick at random" but...well then I did ahahah whoops. ~~i promise this isn't an asuna-hate fic~~
> 
> and sorry i think my rinbon slipped out a little in there heh
> 
> comments sustain me, do that thing


End file.
